1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a battery pack, a charging system including the battery pack, and a method of controlling the charging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, research into rechargeable (secondary) batteries is being actively performed in response to the development of portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Examples of rechargeable batteries are a nickel-cadmium battery, a lead storage battery, a nickel metal hydride battery (NiMH), a lithium ion battery, a lithium polymer battery, a metallic lithium battery, and an air zinc storage battery.